


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 8

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "I’m a super villain and you’re a therapist I kidnapped bc I need someone to talk to"





	

– Tina, ho altri appuntamenti?

Una graziosa giovane donna asiatica alzò lo sguardo da una grande agenda – No, Kurt, il paziente delle 18:00 ha chiamato prima per annullare la seduta.

– Oh.

– Eh già – ghignò lei – Hai il resto della giornata _libero_. Mi dica, dottor Hummel, che sensazione si prova?

– Potrò stendere la biancheria con la luce del sole anche se è autunno! Inebriante.

Lei scoppiò a ridere – Tutta questa vita mondana non farà male? Tu, la lavatrice, l’asciugatrice, stendino, ceste di panni da lavare... ci sarà il pienone.

Lui incrociò le braccia, sollevando un sopracciglio – Non serve una laurea in psicologia per avvertire il tuo sarcasmo, lo sai?

– Tempo per un drink con le amiche? – rispose lei – ‘Cedes ha mandato un messaggio poco fa dicendo che deve assolutamente aggiornarci su quel modello con cui sta uscendo.

– Non ci credo: Sam comesichiama ha _davvero_ accettato il “non credo nel sesso prima del matrimonio”?

– A quando pare – rispose lei ghignando.

– Ok, _devo_ esserci – rispose Kurt, correndo nello studio a recuperare la sua ventiquattrore – Mercedes ha forse trovato l’uomo della sua vita e io devo scoprire tutti i dettagli imbarazzanti.

– Facciamo alle nove?

– ... massì, l’asciugatrice posso avviarla e lasciarla lavorare senza problemi.

– Kurt! Piantala di fare la massaia e trovati qualcuno che si occupi dei tuoi vestiti!

Lui sbucò dalla porta, l’impermeabile infilato per metà, sciarpa e ventiquattrore mezza aperta in una mano – _Nessuno_ avrà mai qualifiche sufficienti per essere lasciato solo con i _miei_ vestiti. Non succederà _mai_!

Tina si lasciò ricadere contro lo schienale della poltrona sospirando in modo drammatico – Non riusciremo mai a trovarti un uomo, così.

– Ho già troppi “uomini” a lavoro, Tina – rispose lui, alzando gli occhi al cielo – Persino ragazzini, se vuoi fare illazioni sulle differenze d’età. La mia vita sociale è già piena così com’è.

 

*

 

La strada verso casa ad un orario insolito era bizzarra, come aver bigiato una lezione di scuola, pensò; accese l’Ipod e cercò di non guardarsi attorno, perché il guaio di essere uno psicologo era che l’istinto di analizzare le persone non sembrava fermarsi all’interno del suo ufficio; aveva sempre avuto un’ottima capacità di leggere coloro che aveva intorno, ma non gli era mai passato per l’anticamera del cervello la carriera di psicologo finché miss Pillsbury non aveva infilato per errore l’opuscolo della facoltà dell’università di New York nel mucchio delle sue opzioni post-fallimento con la NYADA e la sua prima reazione era stata tenerselo in borsa per riconsegnarglielo. Solo che si era ritrovato in sala d’attesa per accompagnare suo padre ad una serie di esami di routine e, quando aveva frugato in borsa per cercare qualcosa da leggere per ammazzare il tempo, oltre ai libri di scuola aveva trovato solo quello... e lo aveva letto. Per noia, alzando le sopracciglia e disperandosi perché non aveva Mercedes con cui commentare causticamente quel che leggeva, ma alla fine si ritrovò a considerare che uno psicologo non è solo il tizio che sta nel suo bell’ufficio a fare le parole crociate mentre qualche svitato singhiozzava o raccontava le sciagure della sua vita.

Uno psicologo è quello che aiuta i ragazzini nelle scuole – ragazzi come lui, nell’età più crudele di tutte, in cui il mondo fa paura e sembra sempre sul ponto di crollare o mutare spaventosamente in qualcos’altro, e non tutti hanno una famiglia meravigliosa come lui a tenerli in piedi, anche perché spesso è proprio lì che si annidano i drammi peggiori.

La strada della NYADA si era chiusa e sapeva che qualunque altra scuola d’arte drammatica sarebbe stata solo un ripiego, un “se fosse la NYADA”, un continuo sentirsi in un luogo in cui le sue qualità non erano apprezzate, in cui sentirsi rinchiuso e non poter aspirare a qualcosa di migliore. Non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.

Così aveva inviato, senza alcuna convinzione, l’iscrizione alla facoltà di psicologia e... e lo avevano accettato; poteva, anzi, _sicuramente_ la lettera di presentazione di miss Pillsbury aveva fatto la maggior parte del lavoro, nonostante lei non avesse mai voluto dirgli cosa ci aveva scritto esattamente; qualcosa su come “solo chi sa cosa sono i problemi e ne è venuto fuori può aiutare gli altri a percorrere quella stessa strada”, ma non aveva mai voluto approfondire e lui sapeva che non avrebbe mentito, neppure per lui, e nemmeno dipinto il suo come un patetico caso da Cenerentolo degli anni Duemila.

E alla fine c’era riuscito, sorprendendo se stesso per primo: aveva iniziato facendo tirocinio nei licei e aveva capito che, per quanto riaprisse ferite non ancora del tutto chiuse, quella terapia funzionava in entrambe le direzioni – i ragazzini che cercava di assistere e il ragazzo che era lui; forse era successo lo stesso ad Emma, si disse, e il pensiero lo fece sorridere: non aveva mai pensato alla psicologia come qualcosa che può aiutare anche il medico, ma a quanto sembrava era così.

Col tempo aveva aperto un piccolo studio tutto suo, due stanzette e un bagno, assumendo Tina, che si era sposata con Mike e trasferita con lui a New York da poco tempo, così da aiutare lei nel bilancio domestico, lui con una segretaria che fosse anche l’amica di scuola che si ricordava di ordinargli il pranzo ed aveva ricavato un minuscolo angolo con macchina per il caffè e bollitore in uno degli armadi della sala d’attesa per rinfrancare i loro pomeriggi.

Insomma, aveva una vita che non pensava potesse fare per lui: orari, gente di cui occuparsi, responsabilità e un appartamento fuori dal centro più grande di quanto gli servisse, ma con una cabina armadio che aveva sognato così sin da bambino; la vita sociale si riduceva alle sue amiche del liceo e a qualche nuova sparuta conoscenza (era tragicomico il modo in cui la gente sgranava gli occhi e smetteva di colpo anche di parlare dopo le parole _Sono uno psicologo_ , figurarsi rivedersi, neanche temessero che lui facesse comparire dal nulla un lettino e iniziasse a psicanalizzarli nel mezzo di un locale alle undici di sera, tra un drink e l’altro) e il tempo libero, dopo aver affrontato tanti drammi durante la giornata, era chiudersi in casa ad ascoltare il silenzio delle pareti o le colonne sonore dei musical a volume sostenuto.

Era una vita insolitamente serena, ma sentiva che era giusta per lui, quando arrivava a fine giornata, quando sentiva di aver reso migliore la vita di qualcuno nella situazione in cui era stato lui da adolescente.

Il quartiere in cui abitava aveva un bel giardino pubblico adibito quasi esclusivamente agli anziani, che avevano un vasto campetto per giocare a bocce, ai bambini, con la loro area piena di giostre, ed infine ai cani, a cui era stata adibita una grande area recintata: in questo modo poteva attraversarlo a piedi in assoluta serenità anche al tramonto, godendosi la cacofonia di gente allegra.

Solo che poi, all’improvviso, arrivò il buio.

 

*

 

– Hey? Mi senti?

Kurt sbattè gli occhi, sicuro che ci fosse qualcosa di molto sbagliato in tutto quello, a cominciare dal divano di pelle su cui era seduto; provò a muoversi e urtò qualcosa con le gambe: nel mettere a fuoco, vide che si trattava di un sedile.

– Sono in una macchina? – balbettò, stupidamente.

– Sì.

Si volse a guardare il suo interlocutore e gli mancò il fiato.

– Oh. Mio. Dio.

– È tutto sotto controllo! – esclamò l’uomo, alzando le mani in un gesto che poteva essere di difesa e tranquillizzante, per mostrare che non aveva armi o intenzione di nuocergli. Sequestro escluso, a quanto sembrava.

– Fammi capire – disse Kurt, lentamente – Sono in macchina. Nella _tua_ macchina. Nella macchina di Nightbird, anche detto _Il Genio del Male_ di New York City. Adesso mi sveglio e scoprirò che mi sono addormentato nel mio studio.

– No, sono io che ti ho rapito, e sì, sei nella mia macchina, e grazie per il titolo, fa sempre piacere.

Kurt gli scoccò un’occhiata acida – Non c’è di che. A cosa devo l’onore di entrare nello sterminato elenco dei tuoi crimini? Non ho una famiglia ricca o potente a cui chiedere riscatti e l’unica cosa di valore che possiedo sono i miei abiti e le mie scarpe – e dovrai passare sul mio cadavere prima di poter pensare di poterli toccare.

Nightbird alzò gli occhi al cielo (era molto espressivo, malgrado la maschera) e si sistemò in una maniera che urlava “tensione” sul sedile di fronte a lui – Non sono interessato a nulla di tutto ciò.

– Oh. Quindi, a cosa devo questo incontro?

Il criminale si grattò la nuca con la punta di un dito – Mhmm... è complicato.

– No, mi sembra molto semplice: sono un cittadino che stava tornando a casa e _tu_ hai ben pensato di sequestrarmi.

– Ho i miei motivi!

– Me ne rallegro. C’è speranza che tu voglia condividerli visto che, come dire, _riguardano direttamente la mia incolumità_?

– Avevo bisogno di _parlare_ , ok?!

Kurt lo fissò, spiazzato – Parlare?

– Sì, sai quella cosa che fai tu per lavoro?

I pezzi del puzzle più assurdo che avesse mai visto iniziarono a mettersi insieme – Volevi parlare con me.

– Già.

– Perché sono uno psicologo.

– Esatto.

– ... e perché il sottoscritto?

– Perché nell’elenco dei medici della città il tuo nome era il primo della lista.

– Lusinghiero. Fai così con tutti i tuoi sequestrati?

– Non si vede che sono _leggermente_ in crisi? Perché infierisci?

– ... quindi mi stai dicendo _sul serio_ che tu mi hai rapito per... parlare?

– ... Sì.

– Come in una seduta?

– Sì...

– Ok, dirò una cosa molto stupida probabilmente, ma sull’elenco in cui il mio nome figurava per primo non c’era il numero di telefono dello studio?

Nightbird scoppiò a ridere – Avrei dovuto _prendere appuntamento_?

– Sì, sai, quello che fa la gente normale.

– E da quando sarei _normale_?

– E _educata_.

– ... stai parlando con il criminale numero uno dello Stato, te l’hanno detto?

– Questo non esula dalla buona educazione.

– Quindi io dovrei... chiamare e prendere un appuntamento?

– Le persone educate fanno così.

– Le _persone educate_ non hanno la polizia che dà loro la caccia!

– Estiste una cosa che si chiama _segreto professionale_! – sbottò Kurt, dandosi immediatamente dell’imbecille.

Nightbird sembrò sinceramente scosso – Lo faresti _davvero_?

 _Ormai era in ballo e doveva ballare_ , si disse – Sei rinomato per la capacità di pianificare tutto e le tue fughe all’ultimo secondo, se dovessi provare ad ingannarti, cosa che _non farei mai_ , malgrado tu sia un criminale e mi abbia _sequestrato_ , potresti darti alla macchia.

Il criminale lo fissò sospettoso – Mi ci vedi nella sala d’aspetto del tuo studio?

– Possiamo organizzarci per le sedute da un’altra parte. Avrai un posto che non sia un covo segreto, no?

– Possiamo fare a casa tua?

– Non sono abituato a far entrare uomini che non conosco, specie se la loro pessima reputazione li precede di chilometri, nella mia casa.

– E va bene! Possiamo concordare un posto.

– Affare fatto.

– Quindi ora che succede? – chiese Nightbird, titubante.

Kurt capì che qualche problema doveva esserci davvero, persino nella mente del genio criminale del secolo; frugò nel portafoglio ed estrasse un biglietto da visita – Qui c’è il mio numero privato. Chiamami. Posso fare un’eccezione sulla regola della casa, anche se di solito non lascio entrare i pazienti in un territorio così poco neutrale.

Nightbird lo accettò, abbozzando un sorriso – Grazie.

– Oh, vedo che la mia presenza sta già sortendo effetti benefici sulla tua educazione. Devo metterlo nel curriculum.

L’uomo fece una smorfia divertita – Quando?

– In condizioni normali direi di chiamare la mia segretaria, ma a questo punto... vogliamo iniziare oggi? L’illusione di un pomeriggio libero da dedicare alla lavanderia è durato fin troppo.

Nightbird si strinse nelle spalle – Posso aiutarti con il bucato.

E lo fece davvero.

Così come aiutò con la cena e Kurt si disse che non aveva mai vissuto niente di così surreale – che gli piacque più di quanto sarebbe stato sensato, lecito e professionale pensare.


End file.
